


if i were you, i'd never let me go

by changkyuns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuns/pseuds/changkyuns
Summary: few instances in which kihyun's (not so) subtle crush on changkyun shows





	if i were you, i'd never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> after much hesitation i've decided to post my first fic so here goes nothing ;;

;

  
"If we're not married by the time we're forty, we'll marry each other okay?" Kihyun asks Changkyun or rather orders him to do so.

"The idea of marriage with you isn't exactly appealing to me." Kihyun shoots him a glare and Changkyun lets out a wry smile.

"But," Changkyun continues. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures, am I right?"

Kihyun simply gives him the finger but they shake their hand on it anyway.

;

Kihyun hates the cold. He absolutely detests it. Which is why he wants to kill whoever who thought that coming out to the sea during winter would be a brilliant idea.

He does not appreciate freezing his ass out in the cold when he could much rather be sitting at home wrapped up in his blankets on the couch and drinking hot chocolate.

He was forcefully dragged to the car without any clue where they were headed to. So, he just gave up and decided to go along with whatever they were planning.

Coming to the sea during winter was definitely not what he would expect. "Who the fuck came up with this idea?"

"I did." Hyunwoo raises his hand.

Kihyun inwardly curses considering how he's pretty much powerless, physically, when it came to Hyunwoo. Everyone else let out a sigh of relief, silently thanking Hyunwoo for saving them from Kihyun's wrath.

Changkyun notices Kihyun's sour expression and nudges his side with his elbow. "Cheer up, hyung. We'll let you pick dinner tonight." He smiles cutely at him and Kihyun nods in response. Thank god for Changkyun.

They play several games all of which comes with a punishment for the loser. The sound of laughter could be heard from afar as they exchange stories and play games for hours, relishing the time they had away from the bustling city.

"Let's play one last game before we leave. Loser has to go into the sea." Minhyuk suggests with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Your whole body has to be in the water!" Jooheon adds and Minhyuk high-fives him.

As the evening sun starts to set, they decide to end their day with a game of wrestling and the winner gets to choose who goes into the sea. After several rounds, fortunately, Kihyun does not get picked by the winner, Hyungwon. However, Changkyun does end up getting picked by Hyungwon because he is unfortunately standing the closest to him.

Everyone else rejoices in Hyungwon's choice and thanks the gods out there for being on their side. Changkyun obliges without much objection because he's still young and fit and can do whatever the fuck he wants to. ("That's just a nicer way of saying yolo, you shithead." Kihyun snorts.)

Changkyun takes off his shirt and runs into the sea and even goes as far as lying down in the water when his friends tell him to. He sees Kihyun filming him from afar and laughing so hard that he's clutching his stomach. He truly was satan in disguise.

Changkyun's freezing by the time he walks back to the shore, teeth chattering and toes numb. Kihyun is the first one to throw his coat at him which unceremoniously lands on top of his head covering his face.

"Hurry up and wear it. Do you wanna die of hypothermia?" Kihyun expresses his concern with his fairly poor choice of words.

Changkyun puts on Kihyun's coat hurriedly grateful for anything that can provide warmth right now. They start walking back to the car, the others walking ahead of them when Changkyun realizes.

"Hyung, you hate the cold. Take back your coat." How could Changkyun forget? Kihyun never stops complaining during the winter about how cold it is and how much he hates it.

"Just take it, you brat." Kihyun grumbles and stops Changkyun who is in the middle of taking off his coat. "You need it more than I do."

"But."

Kihyun holds Changkyun's hand and puts their intertwined hands into his coat pocket. "There, I'm warm enough." Changkyun pulls him closer until their bodies are side by side and their arms are touching.

"Now, you're warm." Changkyun smiles at him and Kihyun feels warm and fuzzy on the inside so maybe that's enough to make winter bearable for Kihyun.

;

"Hyung, what are you doing?" Changkyun plops onto the seat in front of Kihyun, staring at the elder who is writing something on a piece of paper.

Kihyun finishes whatever he's writing before answering him. "Our marriage deal."

Changkyun coughs and splutters, nearly choking on his Coca-Cola. He clears his throat before questioning, "And you're doing that because?"

"It's just for reaffirmation." Changkyun raises a brow. "Incase you decide that I'm a dick and you want to back out."

Changkyun throws his head back and laughs loudly. "Hyung, I've already decided you were a dick since the day we've made the deal." He pauses for a moment. "As a matter of fact, since the day I've met you." Kihyun gives him his signature eye roll.

"But you know, I'll overlook all of your bitchiness and marry you anyway if I have to." Changkyun lets out a boyish grin and Kihyun can't help but grin back because boy was his best friend adorable.

"Oh, god. You guys are so disgustingly adorable. I can't believe you guys aren't married already." Jooheon, who witnesses the entire exchange, lets out a giggle akin to a teenage girl's.

Kihyun hits Jooheon's head playfully and pushes the piece of paper towards Changkyun. "Sign here." He points to the bottom right corner of the paper.

Changkyun who still finds the situation extremely amusing, signs at the designated area and smirks at Kihyun. "You must be really eager to marry me, huh?"

Kihyun rolls his eyes (again) and retorts. "One day in the near future, you're going to be glad I made this."

But Kihyun's not fooling anyone, especially not Changkyun, who sees the slight tint on his cheeks.

;

"Minhyuk." Kihyun calls.

Minhyuk hums in acknowledgement without looking up from his iPad.

"I have..um..a friend who's going through a little crisis with his other friend. Who it is doesn't matter." Minhyuk raises an eyebrow at this. "He needs some advice and I didn't know what to say but I really wanna help him. So...I thought I should ask you." Kihyun finishes lamely.

Minhyuk pauses the game he's playing on his iPad and looks at his roommate who's fiddling with the ends of his shirt. Kihyun's nervous. Minhyuk knows he only ever does that when he's anxious. "Okay...what's the crisis?"

"Well..." Kihyun starts. "Friend A kind of likes Friend B but it's pretty clear that they're just best friends. So, Friend A doesn't want to initiate anything further than a friendship but he has all these stupid feelings he wants to repress. But it's getting harder so he doesn't know what to do."

Minhyuk processes the information and a light bulb goes off in his head. "Ah, I know what this is about. It's about you and Changkyun."

"Wait what?" Alarms go off in Kihyun's head and he immediately tries to cover up. "This isn't about me and Changkyun. Why would you think that? I clearly stated this is about my friends."

Minhyuk rolls his eyes knowing this is gonna take a while considering Kihyun's stubborn nature. "First of all, you're a horrible liar. Don't ever think about becoming an actor. And second, you don't have any friends besides us." He sneers in response.

"I don't like Changkyun that way." Kihyun asserts firmly and Minhyuk snickers. "For crying out loud, you're so whipped for Changkyun. As whipped as whip cream."

Kihyun stares at Minhyuk incredulously. "What the fuck? No, I am most definitely not whipped. Especially not as whipped as whip cream."

Minhyuk lets out a frustrated huff. Dealing with Kihyun really is such a pain in the ass sometimes. "You know you ain't slick. Behind all your sharp words and your bickering, all I hear is 'I love you', 'I care about you', 'Don't get hurt', 'I want to do stupid couple stuff with you'. Minhyuk mocks in his best Kihyun-like voice.

"First of all, don't think about becoming an actor too because that was an awful impression of me. Second of all, shut the fuck up. I'm going to bed." Kihyun slips under the covers and pulls it over his head.

Minhyuk's quiet for a moment before he speaks up again. "Hey."

"What?" Kihyun mumbles under his blanket.

"Tell Friend A to stop being a stubborn little shit and have more confidence in himself to confess to Friend B."

;

Kihyun's walking back to his dorm after finishing his 3rd test today. It's almost 11 p.m. and Kihyun wants nothing more than to go to bed and sleep for 24 hours. He reaches back at his dorm at about 11:10 and is surprised to hears noises coming from inside his apartment. He is definitely not in the mood to be fighting a robber at this time. He's starving and is struggling to keep his eyes open. At this point, he probably wouldn't mind if the robber—

"Hi, hyung."

Kihyun finds that it is not in fact a robber invading his house but Changkyun.

"Hey..." Kihyun sets his keys down on the counter and walks towards the dinner table. "What's all this for?" He gestures towards the plates of food placed on the table.

"I bought you food!" There's two boxes of instant rice on the table and a variety of dishes placed neatly. "I know your test ended late today so I knew you probably haven't ate yet. So I went out to get some food; all I could get was street food because the restaurants were all closed. I wanted to get you some desserts too but your favourite bakery was closed and yeah." Changkyun finishes lamely after rambling on endlessly.

Kihyun's lost for words as he looks at Changkyun who's smiling beautifully at him. Kihyun's so touched he wants to cry. He's tired and stressed and here comes Changkyun waltzing in to his home bringing in food and warming his ice cold heart. The younger feels so much like home and he feels torn as he thinks about how they'll always only be best friends—

"H-hyung," Changkyun stutters. "Why are you crying?" He approaches the elder carefully, a little unsure of what to do. He definitely wasn't considering crying to be one of Kihyun's reactions.There's still no response from Kihyun as he covers his face and sobs. Changkyun wordlessly wraps his arms around him as he waits for Kihyun to calm down.

"I hate you, I hate you." Kihyun mumbles into Changkyun's shirt ; his voice sounds small and is still rough from crying. Changkyun is offended and confused because he's pretty sure his actions were not supposed to garner hate.

"I'm trying so hard just to be your friend but you come in here doing all these stupid domestic things and making me have all these stupid unwanted feelings for you so just stop it, dear god. I mean honestly, are you trying to kill me?" Kihyun ends his speech dramatically, like he always does.

"Was that supposed to be a confession?" Changkyun has his fist over his mouth, trying hard to suppress his laughter. That is probably the most unromantic confession Changkyun's ever heard but it's so like Kihyun to confess in such a way.

"No." Kihyun asserts firmly, trying to regain whatever confidence he has left. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day and I just need sleep alright?" Kihyun tries to walk back to his room wanting to hide inside forever because he doesn't know how he'll ever face Changkyun again.

"I like you too, hyung."

Kihyun stops in his tracks and turns around so fast he's pretty sure he'll get a whiplash. Changkyun looks bashful with a slight tint on his cheeks making him feel like a teenage girl in high school confessing to her crush. Except he's not in high school and he's confessing to his best friend he's been in love with since forever.

Kihyun, Changkyun realizes, is extremely bad with any sort of confrontation as he continues standing there gaping at him without giving any reply.

"I think..." Kihyun begins. "This is the part where we kiss?"

"Oh my god." Changkyun laughs out loud, his entire body shaking. "You really are something, hyung."

"Well, if you're not going to do it, I will." Kihyun cups Changkyun's face in his hands and their lips finally meet. He feels Changkyun smile in between their kiss and before he knows it he's smiling too. It's a messy kiss, barely even a proper one. But Kihyun knows he has so many other chances for a perfect one in the future.

Kihyun realizes belatedly that Minhyuk's right ( _damn it_ ). He is in fact as whipped as whip cream for Changkyun.

And frankly speaking, he doesn't even mind.


End file.
